Your 75th hunger games
by soccergal12
Summary: Ok so yes this has been done a bunch of times, but I want to try it. So this is your very own hunger games. Where you get to help me create the best hunger games fanfic out there!
1. your hunger games

**Ok so yes it's been done about a trillion times. I really don't care. These seem fun to do, and plus everyone will be different because there are different tributes. Now, this is the 75****th**** hunger games. And Peeta and Katniss? Non existent. Yeah I know, sad. This is the Quarter Quell so this is what I need. You have two choices: One send me an idea about what the Quarter Quell should be. And no extra tributes. So that's one choice. Now the second is to send in a tribute. Now for the tributes, you better be descriptive, because I can't write a story on a girls personality being shy, see it doesn't work. This is the rough outline:**

**Full name (first and last):**

**Nickname:**

**Age/Gender:**

**How people see them:**

**Their real personality (and by the end of your description I better feel like I've met them): **

**Hobbies (and yes that **_**is **_**important):**

**Weaknesses/Strengths:**

**District:**

**Eyes (color, shape, and how they affect people- be descriptive):**

**Hair (length, color, style ECT.):**

**How they look in general-skin, thin or fat, Strong, and anything else you can think of:**

**Reaction at the reaping:**

**Outfit at reaping:**

**Interview- how they act, what they wear, ECT:**

**When should they die?: **

**Anything else that you would like to add:**

**Ok so I'm not looking for average. I want something interesting. Maybe a career who doesn't want to go into the games? Or something like that. Let the characters be quirky. Make them confusing, interesting. Not just smart and strong or anything like that. Have some weak ones too. I will only pick the ones I believe will be the best for the story. I might add one character of my own, but that's only if it's necessary. Remember if you have any ideas for the story just tell me. I'll try and include them. This is going to be your story too, help me out along the way. **


	2. Final list

**This is the final list! Yay! I'll be updating soon, dont worry!**

**District 1: Female: Sparkle Fokeling Male: Vicuna Ramsey**

**District 2: ****Female: Harrell Lennox Male: ****Argent Melanger**

**********District 3: ****Female: ****Ebony Storm** Male: **********Borge Limbell**

**District 4: ****Female: Jessamine Adee Male: **Gabriel Witherspoon

**District 5: ****Female: Serenita Gallings Male:Kaleb Monterio**

**************District 6: ****Female: Amelie Tintings Male: Hadrian Cross **

**District 7: ****Female: Martina Rosestone Male: ****Robert Leerman **

**District 8: ****Female: Aster Blake Male: ****Blaze Ryder**

**District 9: ****Female: Arabelle Madison Male: **Alecto Chance

**District 10: ****Female: Fallon Grace Male: ****Whit Glass**

******District 11: ****Female: Catalina Runestone Male: ****Pax Sunset**

**********District 12: ****Female: Akata Howls Male: ****Fang Loving**

******************I'm so sorry to the people who didn't make it! Whit Glass and Blaze Ryder are my characters so they will die in the bloodbath. I'll have the first chapter up soon, I promise :)**


	3. D1 reaping: Sparkle Fonkeling

**The first chapter!!!!!!!! Yay! I'm doing everyone's POV for the reaping, but for everything else I'm going to switch off. Also, Thanks to Penelope Wendy Bing we have a Quarter Quell! As a reminder that it was only a matter of time till the rebels were conquered the arena will slowly self destruct, getting smaller and smaller. Driving the tributes together. And not only will it self destruct, but when a part of the arena is destroyed it wont just simply be destroyed. It will be destroyed by a disaster. An avalanche, a fire ect. So yeah thank you Penelope Wendy Bing! Now onward to the first chapter! Enjoy!**

Sparkle Fonkeling POV

I glance in the mirror and smile. I'm gorgeous, and everyone knows it. My silky aqua dress stops mid thigh, showing of my beautiful long legs. You would think that a girl who's 5"10 wouldn't want to wear heals, but my four inch heals just make me look longer, leaner, and frankly, more attractive (if that's possible). I turn around as my father walks into the room.

"Honey, you ready to go?" He asks. I nod and follow him out the door. My platinum blonde swings into my face and I brush it away impatiently. Sometimes it's a pain to have such gorgeous long hair. My heals clack against the road as we walk to the main square. A lot of people would be embarrassed of this, but I love the spotlight, and why shouldn't I? I'm perfect in basically every way, I deserve the spotlight. There is a crack in the road and I stumble a bit. At once a boy is there to catch me. The others fall back as a boy with light blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes holds me in his arms. I quickly right myself and glare at him.

"What did you do that for?" I demand my emerald eyes narrowed.

"Wha- I was just, um trying to um he- help" The boy stuttered out. At once Opal and Pearl are by my side.

"Who do you think you are?!?" Pearl yells taking my arm. "You don't just trip someone like that!" of course we all know he didn't trip me, but he wasn't anyone special and I like blaming people. Seeing them turn red out of embarrassment is entertaining.

"Come on, Sparkle" Opal and Pearl drag me away. Once we are at our seats in the eighteens section we all burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" I choke out through laughter. Opal is laughing to hard to speak, so all she can manage is a slight nod.

"That was so funny!" Pearl squeals. When our laughter finally dies down, Pearl smoothes out her cute white dress. Then the Mayor steps up on stage and starts her boring speech about the history of Panem. I don't really listen; all I can think about is how the mayor really has to get those wrinkles fixed. Then the escort steps up and I tune in. The escort has purple hair and her skin looks like its shining.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor!" She squeals "Lady's first" Her hand dives into the bowl and she pulls out a slip of paper. She opens it slowly to add to the drama and I find myself sitting up in my seat. "SPARKLE FONKELING" My eyes widen, but I push the dread down. I'm ready for this. My mouth turns up into a winning smile, and I walk confidently to the stage. I hear sighing behind me, and my smile widens. The boys are upset the second Fonkeling twin is going into the games. Don't worry boys, I'll be back. Just because my twin sister died in the games doesn't mean I will. Plus its in my blood, my great grandmother won, so did my grandfather and my father. Glimmer should have won too. Then I hear a mutter that sounds like.

"Thank god the ice quean is gone" and my head snaps around to glare at the whisperer. Then I put my smile back on and step onto the stage.

"Ok now for the boys!" her hand plunges into the reaping ball and she pulls out a slip of paper. After the dramatic pause she yells "Josh Johnson!" A boy of about fourteen struts to the stage. But before he can take pride in being a tribute a boy from the fifteen section stands up and yells,

"I volunteer" He walks up to the stage with a smile on his face. I can see his muscles ripple under his dress shirt, but I'm not too worried. The arrogance of his stride isn't to promising, for him I mean. His blonde hair hangs loose and fans over his shoulders. We shake hands with our escort then with each other. The shake is cold and calculating, then we are off to the justice building. Since my father and grandfather will be my mentors they don't visit me. Opal and Pearl come and give me quick hugs. They tell me that I'll win it. When I remind them that we thought Glimmer would win, they say I learnt from her mistakes. I'll be fine. Then the peacekeepers take us to the train. I don't bother learning the name of my escort; I just go into my room and take a long shower. Pearl and Opal are right, I'll be fine.

* * *

**Thank you to The Nice Career for Sparkle Fonkeling! So what do you think of her?**


	4. D1 reaping: Vicuna Ramsey

**Hey guys! Chapter Two!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!! Ok so I know I'm an awful speller and I'm not too good at grammer either. Yeah, I know, it's sad. So I tried really hard to check my spelling and grammer in this chapter, I just hope I did a good job. Also, I had the help from Parodoxical Shift, who created Vicuna. So this one should be better than the last. I would love to have a beta reader, except I have no clue how to get one so yeah. Any help? In the meantime I'll try and get someone to correct spelling and grammer. Well, I hope you like this chapter. and once again thank you Parodoxical Shift for the wonderful character! Yay! Now, onward! **

Vicuna Ramsey POV  
I shrug on a white dress shirt and jeans, hoping that it didn't look too casual. Today is reaping day. In other words, the best day of the year. Most people hate the reaping, but I don't. I think it's the smartest thing the Capitol has ever done. What better way to keep your subjects in check than by using fear? Threaten to kill their children, and even the toughest warlords will be reduced to a groveling pile of filth. Only weak people don't like the reaping. They don't deserve to live, anyways. It's the survival of the fittest out here, and if they're weak, they won't win.  
I make my way to the main square, my younger brother and parents trailing behind. I don't listen to their trifling, boring conversation. I just concentrate on the fact that this year, I will be crowned the victor of the 75th hunger games.  
I slip into the 15 section and wait impatiently for the reaping to start. The mayor drones on and on with the same speech he's used for years. About the history of Panem, how the Capitol spared our brilliant district, etc. Then the purple haired escort jumps onto the stage.  
"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor!" She squeals, her delicately engraved face alight with excitement. "Ladies first." Her hand dives into the bowl. She searches around, smiling when she sees the faces around her tense up. After several suspenseful seconds, she pulls out a slip of paper. She opens it slowly to add to the drama and I suppress the instinct to yell at her to get a move on. Finally, she opens the paper. She scans it, and pauses, smiling, before yelling,  
"SPARKLE FONKLING!" A girl in a short, skimpy aqua-colored dress bounds up to the stage, a winning smile plastered on her perfect face. I hear a collective sigh as the other Fonkling twin is sentenced to her death. Pathetic. Yeah, she's hot, but I'm not weak and spineless like the rest of the boys here. Then the escort pulls out a slip from the boys bowl. "Josh Johnson!" A boy from 14 struts up, flimsy arrogance masking a frightened soul. I roll my eyes at his attitude, and drum my fingers on the chair until the escort asks  
for volunteers.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. Standing up, I can see the enraged faces of several 18 year olds glaring at me. I flash them a cheeky smile as I turn toward the stage. I feel Sparkle's stare as I walk up the steps and onto the podium. We shake hands, a calculating, cold gesture instead of a warm, friendly one, and I know she won't be a problem for me. I'll take her out in a second.  
We're whisked away into the justice building and my family comes in. They say encouraging words, slapping me heartily on the back. I return their smiles in turn, say fighting words. We all avoid goodbyes. I'm going to come back as a victor anyhow, and there's no use wasting breathe on worthless goodbyes. These games are mine.


	5. D2 reaping:Harrell LenoxArgent Melanger

**Hey Guys! For district 2 there is only one chapter because, well you'll see why. Anyway, I got a Beta! Yay! So lets give a big thank you to Rose Paterson-Cullen! Whoohoo! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Argent Melanger POV

I punch the dummy that stands in front of me. Man, that felt good. I swing again, catching the dummy in its stomach. I continue beating it up, letting adrenaline run into each strike.

"Argent?" Harrell's voice sounds beside me. I stop my exercise and turn to her, my eyebrows raised. She's leaning against the wall, and adjusting the gold clip with an aqua gem in her hair. As usual, her auburn hair**is** down. I never understood that. Didn't it get in her face when she trained?

"Yes?" I push my bangs from my eyes, but my red hair just falls back into place. Oh well.

"You're not going to… you know. Are you?" Her deep chocolate brown eyes are filled with worry. It's not hard to figure out what she's talking about. Will I volunteer for the games? I shake my head.

"Nah, maybe next year though," I say. She nods.

"Well, I want to get out of here." She says, flicking her hair out of her face. "Wanna come?" I know what she means. It's starting to get crowded here, just like it always does on reaping day.

"Sure," I agree. She turns and I follow her outside. We go sit on a patch of grass. I lie on my back, and close my eyes. The sun beats down onto my bare chest. It's especially warm today. My black shorts attract the sun and I feel it baking me. The feeling is surprisingly pleasant.

"I wonder what it was like," Harrell starts, and I turn my head so I can look at her. She's looking off into the distance, in her own world. As usual. "To be in the rebellion, I mean." She turns to look at me as she says this. I shoot up into a sitting position. How come we always had to go back to this conversation?

"The rebellion was stupid for the districts to do," I snap.

"Clearly not," she disagrees, shaking her head. "I mean if the Capitol will send innocent children to their death, then clearly there's a reason to rebel!" She throws her hands up in exasperation. I scoot over and cover her mouth with my hand.

"Harrell! You can't say those kinds of things," I whisper, looking around to make sure no one heard. "Do you want to get killed?" I'm sure worry was prominent in my olive green eyes. Good thing no one could see them.

"Sorry," Harrell says once she gets my hand off her mouth. "But that's how I feel. Now I have to get ready so that I'm _presentable_ for the Capitol." She says 'presentable' with such disgust that one would think she was talking about eating worms rather than getting dressed.

I stand up and make my way to my house. It's hard when she gets like that. I'm the only one she's ever told these things to. Her family puts too much pressure on her to win the Hunger Games. That's why she has been training for them since forever. It's kind of ironic that the girl who has one of the best chances to win the Hunger Games hates them.

Once I get home, I wash up and put on my black dress pants and a black button down shirt. Then I walk to the town square. I stand in the fifteen section, and prepare myself for another reaping. I want to go into the games more than anything, but I can't volunteer this year. I'm not ready. The mayor presents his speech, but I'm not really listening. Then the escort with long silver and orange glossy lipshair jumps onto the stage and I tune in.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She exclaims "And may the odds be _ever_in your favor! Ladies first!" Then her hand dunks into the girls' reaping ball, and she pulls out a perfectly manicured scrap of paper. She opens it slowly, smiling the whole time. She opens her mouth and says the name of our girl tribute. My heart nearly stops**. **

Harrell Lennox POV

I look around the square, watching the various faces of the district. I touch my gold belt and trace the ruby that is embedded in the polished center. My dress is pretty. It's purple with a gold trim at the bottom. Simple, but nice. Perfect. I look at my purple silk flats and sigh. Why couldn't I wear I dress like this for a nice occasion? And I would never consider this a nice occasion**. **

I begin to dream of a time where I don't have to deal with Hunger Games. It's a nice peaceful world, where I can write and read all I want. And when I'm not doing that, Argent is hanging out with me. Just him and me, lying next to each other in the sun. Argent telling me he loves me…

I'm forced back to reality when the escort with long silver hair and plump orange lips calls the girl tribute. Then I realize who that girl tribute is.

"Harrell Lennox!" Silver (my own personal nickname for her) calls again. I blink and start to make my way to the stage. This is district two, someone will volunteer, I reason. But when Silver calls for volunteers no one raises their hand. What the hell? Then I realize my mistake. Who in their right mind would volunteer for a Lennox? My brother won in the games, as did my father. My sister died trying. There was no way someone would volunteer for me.

Great, I'm going into the games. Then Silver's hand goes into the boys' ball, but I'm not particularly interested. That was before she calls his name, and my blood runs cold. "Argent Melanger!"

Argent steps slowly out of the fifteen section. He's dressed in his usual black attire. His outfit reminds me of Westly from the book The Princess Bride. I found it in the library; it's from before the Capitol existed. The copy was really old and hard to read. But I read it anyway.

It's obvious to me that he's trying to hide his true feelings. He walks onto the stage with a slight skip in his step. I'm probably the only one who senses the dread vibrating off him. No one will volunteer for him either. He's one of the best fighters in the district, despite his size. As I'd predicted, no one does.

"This year's tributes!" Silver exclaims, showing us off to the audience while we shake hands. Then we're off to the Justice building. My Family comes in and tells me I'll win. They have no doubt in their minds, but I know I'll probably lose. Then their time is up and I sit alone waiting for the peacekeepers to come. I don't have any friends other than Argent, so no one else comes in. I clutch my notebook and pen to my chest. Thank god I brought it to the reaping. Then I open it on my lap and begin to write. This is the only thing that will keep me sane.

* * *

**So? How was?**


	6. D3: Ebony storm

**Hey guys! OK first things first. I forgot to give BannaPieTheifX a shout-out for creating the awesome district two tributes. So yeah really sorry about that. Now lets give it up for LoathTheBoyWithTheBread for Ebony Storm, who stars in this chapter! YAY! Sorry if the chapters are coming up slow, but I have loads of work and test and stupid stuff like that. And I'm falling behind, AGAIN. God, I'm bad at that :(. Anyway enough with my patheticness (I don't think thats a word but whatever.) Onward!**

Ebony Storm POV

The road is deserted; the only sound in my hearing radius is the pounding of my worn- out sneakers making contact with the stone road. The sun is peeking out from behind mountains that ripple in the distance. Rays of orange reflect off my red cheeks. The rays bring warmth, and I know that I'll have to stop running soon. I'm beginning to get tired anyway.

I slow to a jog as I reach my house. Wisps of hair fall into my face. Pulling my hair from its bun, I walk swiftly up the wobbly brick steps. A wave of long brown hair ripples down my back, and I shake my head till it hangs straight. I shove open the door and put my hair back up. I hate keeping it down.

"Ebs?" Emmett's voice comes from the kitchen. A smile spreads across my face, breaking through my carefully set mask. Only Emmett can break through it so easily.

"Hey, Emmett," I say, slouching into an uncomfortable, wooden chair. Emmett hands me some toast. It's a bit to hard for my liking, but I don't mind.

"Breakfast," he explains, sitting down next to me.

"Thank you." I take a huge bite, hungry from all the running. Emmett runs his fingers anxiously through his soft brown hair.

"Ebony?" he starts. I look up from my toast. "I love you." I blink. Of course I know he loves me, I mean, he's my twin brother. I love him more than anything. It's just that we don't say it so often. Then I remember what day it is. The fact that one of us might go into the Hunger Games falls onto my shoulders.

"I love you too." I manage to choke out. Then Emmett pulls me into a hug, and I bury my face in his shoulder. We pull apart after a minute or two and begin to clean up around our home. It's just Emmet and me here, no parents, so we have to do the housework ourselves. When we finish with that, I depart to find an outfit for the reaping. I don't have any fancy dress to wear so I pull on my best, cleanest camouflage baggy pants. I rifle through my drawer until I find a tight, black shirt, and tall, black boots. After I finish getting dressed I slip on my green, cotton jacket and go back into the kitchen.

Emmett is standing there wearing beige pants, and a midnight blue button down shirt that makes his green eyes stand out. I glance up to see the clock on the wall reads 8:45 am. We need to be in the square by 9:00 am.

"Come on," I say as I head out the door. We walk to the square in complete silence, Emmett's arm around my shoulders. When Emmett departs for the boys section, I squeeze his arm lightly. "See you soon," I whisper. Fear flashes across my face before I control my feelings. I can't show weakness, because if I do and I'm chosen, I'll be dead in a second.

The mayor, Mrs. Straton starts her speech and the chatter dies down. I shift my weight from foot to foot, willing her to talk faster. I'm itching to run, but this time I won't stop, I'll just keep on running, forever. Finally the speech ends and our escort, Delilah, skips onto the stage. Her hot pink hair flows behind her with each step. It seems like years for her to make her way in-between the two reaping balls, but in reality it must have been seconds.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Delilah squeaks with her strange Capitol accent. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Ladies First!" Her hand dives into the glass bowl. _Not me, not me, oh please god, not me!_But it's too late to pray, because she's already opening the slip of paper in once swift movement. "EBONY STORM!" Fear and dread runs through my body, taking over every nerve. _Don't show it,_ I think desperately. _Don't show your fear, fear is weakness._ My mask falls back into place and I walk steadily to the stage. I can't manage a smile, so I just keep my expression blank. I want to look for Emmett, but I'm too scared of what I will find in those emerald eyes.

Then Delilah is pulling out a name from the boys' ball, and I barley have time to pray for Emmett before she's reading the slip. Thankfully, my prayers are answered this time.

"BORGE LIMBELL!" Delilah trills. No one moves. Then two boys walk out of the fifteen section. A tall boy with black hair is guiding a smaller one towards the stage. At the sight of the boy I freeze. There is obviously something wrong with him. His smallish eyes seem vacant, and I can practically see his brain malfunctioning. Are they really going to let someone like this into the games? Turns out they are, because soon we're rushed off to the Justice Building.

Emmett comes to see me. His eyes are red from tears, and he immediately crushes me in a hug. We stay like that for a while, then Emmett pulls away.

"Try to get a dagger. Then, run. That's what you can do. Please, run for me," he chokes out, before another wave of tears flow down his cheeks. I nod, blinking away tears of my own. "You're strong, Ebony, you can do it!" Then we're hugging again. All too soon two peacekeepers barge in.

"Time to go," one says gruffly. Emmett nods, and stands up, shaky hands wiping his eyes clean.

"I love you, Ebony," he says softly.

"Love you too," I whisper. Then he's gone.

**So, what did you think of that one? Thanks again to LoathTheBoyWithTheBread!**


	7. D3: Borge Limbell

**Hey guys! So sorry that this chapter took forever to get up. It has been finished for a while, but I had a huge mix up with my beta. Sorry! (And no I'm not blaming my beta for anything). Also, I'm going to sleep away camp in like three weeks or something, it lasts like around two months. And I'm also really busy because I'm graduating soon and I have to finish my finals and family stuff. So I'm going to try and get one more chapter up (hopefully) and I'll put up an authors note about the whole camp thing. Well, anyway, on to the chapter!**

Borge Limbell POV

~ flashback~

My fingers curl around the railing separating me from the factory workers. This section is only for adults, so no one waves as my class walks by. The tour guide rambles on and on about the different machines, but all I want to do is slip underneath the railing and explore.

_Why shouldn't I?_I think suddenly. I glimpse over my shoulder to see that no one is paying attention to the little boy peeking at the machines. Without another glance, I sneak under the railing and begin to wander around the machines. I come to a big one that makes a soft purring sound. I touch the cold metal with a small, chubby hand. I smile and reach out to examine the wiring.

"What are you doing here?" A voice thunders behind me. I spin around in surprise and fear. A man towers over me, and I see that the tour has stopped.

"Borge Limbell! Get back here!" My teacher is leaning over the metal rail, her face red with frustration. I nod, and slowly make my way back to my class. I trip on a wire and fall flat on my face. I look up to see everybody is holding their breath. _What's wrong?_

"Borge! Get out of there!" A girl from my kindergarten class yells. She's six, but was held back a grade. I look at her in confusion, that's when it happens. A large piece of metal lands on top of me, bruising my back, and arms. I struggle underneath it and the metal slips onto my head. My vision begins to get hazy, and I distantly here my name being called. Then the world goes dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - line thingy not working- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Borge, where are you?" The sound of my distressed mother comes from outside the shop. I glance at my uncle and he shrugs.

"Go on, she doesn't like it when you're here anyway, it stresses her," he says running his fingers through his silver hair. I nod, and leave the shop to find Mother.

"There you are sweetie!" she says, hugging me tightly. "Let's get ready for the reaping." She guides me into our house and up the stairs. Her soft hands leave my shoulders as she looks for my reaping outfit. She helps me into a crisp blue shirt and black pants. Her hands button the shirt neatly and she wipes my brown hair from my eyes. Mother looks at me her eyes a bit worried. "Borge?"

I blink. "Huh?" I respond zoning back in. Mother doesn't say anything, just kisses my forehead.

"Mom?" Delas's voice comes from the hallway. Mother turns away from me.

"Yes?" she asks, standing up.

"What am I supposed to wear for the reaping? It's my first one today, you know?" From her tone, I can tell she is clearly irritated. I feel a little bad. I mean it's my fault Mother and Father ignore her so much.

"Reaping outfit? You're only eleven," Mother says, puzzled.

"No, I turned twelve a month ago, remember? You forgot my birthday because of Borge's doctor appointment." There's resentment in her voice, even I can tell.

"Oh right, now I remember," Mother says rather unconvincingly. "Well, I suppose you can wear one of my old dresses." Mother disappears out of the room and eyes drift to look at the butterfly resting on my window.

"Borge!" Mother's frantic voice reaches my ears, and I vaguely wonder how long I have been tuning out for.

"Sorry," I mumble, looking into her worried eyes.

"The reaping is starting soon." She takes my hand and leads me outside where Father and Delas are waiting. We walk to the square, Mother chatting aimlessly to Father, her hand gripping mine. Delas looks stupid in Mother's old dress and she knows it. The color is a forest green that clashes with her bright green eyes. The shoulders are much too big, and while from the front it seems like her ankles are swimming in fabric, in the back it seems to short. All in all, the dress doesn't fit her, at all. I part with mother when we get to the fifteens section.

"See you soon!" She whispers, hugging me tightly. Father squeezes my shoulders then they're gone.

I look up at the blue sky and find pictures in the clouds. My eyes find one that looks like a horse, when someone shakes my shoulders. I turn, expecting to find Mother, but instead a boy stands there. Without a word, the boy steers me toward the stage. My brow furrows in confusion. Why am I going up there? I don't realize what has happened until we're being hurried towards the justice building. I feel drool drip from my mouth and onto my reaping outfit. _Shoot, Mother just bought this!_ I think, as I take my seat on the plush, red couch.

Mother and Father rush into the room, Delas trailing behind them. My parents hug me and kiss me, saying it'll be alright. Both of them are crying and I can't think of anything to say to make them stop. Delas comes forward and gives me a hug.

"Bo, look, I know I seem to be mad at you sometimes, but I love you. I mean it. It's not your fault my life's like this. I don't want you going into the arena thinking I hate you." Her eyes are rimmed with tears, and she seems even smaller in Mother's dress than before.

"I love you too, Delas." I whisper hugging her back. Then my family leaves the room and I disappear to my own little world.

**So? I rather like it, personally. (OMG, i just said 'rather' weird!) Tell me what you think.**


	8. Authors Note!

**Hey Guys,**

**I really wanted to post another chapter before I leave, but I don't think I'll be able to. Tomorrow is my graduation, then I have parties all week. Then the one day next week I don't have a party my parents are taking me and my brother out for a post grad dinner thing, and during the day I have to watch soccer (it's a must). And any free time will be spent packing for camp. I'm really sorry about this two month span, but I can't exactly do anything about it. There are no computers in camp. Don't worry though; I'm not giving up on this story. I'm actually really enjoying writing it. It's interesting, writing in the POV of someone else's characters. And my reviewers are AWESOME! Again, I'm so sorry about this. Have a great summer! **

**~Soccergal12**


	9. D4: Jessamine Adee

**Hey guys! I'm back! Camp was awesome! I hope I haven't left you guys hanging to long though. So I sent my beta chapters over the summer to look over, but she never got back to me. I'm not sure what happened to her, I hope nothings wrong. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer though, so I edited this one by myself. So I'm sorry if it has grammer errors. I'm really bad at checking me own work. I need a new beta now, so anyone want to volunteer?Message me if you do. Well I'll let you read the chapter now. ENJOY!

* * *

**

Jessamine Adee POV

I inhale slowly, breathing in the nature. Letting it fuel me. My bare toes sink into the damp earth. A smile begins to stretch across my lips. I love it out here. My eyes are closed. Most of my body weight is balanced on my right palm. My toes take the rest of the weight, causing them to cramp up. I ignore the pain though. A flap of wings reaches my ears, and my eyes flash open. I launch myself of the ground, my bare foot making contact with a sturdy oak. Bark flakes off, and I fly back from the momentum. I land on my back, the wind knocked out of me. Before my brain even registers the fall I'm back on my feet. My smile widens when I see the dent I made. This is what I live for.

I run at full speed at the wall that divides the forest from our district. The majority of the district is surrounded by a chain link fence that is wired 24/7. When I was six I found this small section that is a stone wall instead of fence. Seconds from the wall, I jump powerfully in the air. My bare feet find purchase on the smooth stone and I launch myself over the wall and into a small clump of bushes. I roll back onto my feet and grin. That was always my favorite part of the day, clearing that wall.

My shoes wait for me, hidden carelessly under a small bush. I grab my shoes, shove them on, and make my way onto the street. I return to my usual faraway look, wanting to keep up my reputation as the sweet little shy girl. When I finally reach my house, I change into my tight black pants and a bright green tunic. I brush my hair, leaving it down for once. I make my way to the square still grinning like an idiot. Today was the reaping. This was one of my favorite days of the year. Stupid humans killing each other, frankly it was entertaining. And no, I don't consider myself human, even though I technically am. I'm too rational to be human, to smart. They think a fox is an animal, well boy are they wrong. They're the animals in this society. A fox is one of the smartest beings in the world. Human beings only care about their own survival; they kill beautiful creatures to save themselves. That's why I would kill them all if I went into the games, you can't just hurt a creature like that.

The reaping starts and Mayor Crosby starts his speech. I roll my eyes at him, keeping to myself in the sea of kids. An escort jumps onto the stage, her purple hair and indigo skin makes me dizzy. She looks rather stupid.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She cheers "Ladies First!" She shoves her hand into the glass bowl to her left. "Jessamine Adee!" She cheers happily. I snort when kids around me look at me in pity. Save your pity for someone who needs it, is the only thought that comes to mind. I waltz up to the stage acting all carefree, like I haven't really processed what happened yet. The crowd buys it, and the escort is already sticking her hand into the boy's ball. "Gabriel Witherspoon!" A boy emerges from the crowd, but I don't even glance at him. He's just another stupid human I'll kill.

* * *

**Thank you to Tastethecrayon for her character! **


	10. D4:Gabriel Witherspoon

**Hey guys! I still don't have a beta, but I did my best to edit this chapter myself. I'm so anxious to get these chapters out that I don't want to wait. Please anyone interested in being my beta?**

**Anyway, Thanx to LetItRain21 for her character! Enjoy!**

Gabriel Witherspoon

I pull on kaki pants, my shaggy golden hair falling into my eyes. I run a hand through my hair, leaving it messy. Just the way I like it. I shrug on a white button down shirt, not bothering to button it before I slip out the door. Ignoring the staring girls, I button my shirt with swift precession. I trudge silently to the main square. It's a nice day, but I don't pay any attention. The world is still its terrible self. It always will be.

I stand with the other sixteen year olds, but I don't talk to anyone. I never did, never will. Mayor Crosby steps on stage, and begins his speech. He talks about how terrible the rebellion was, and how we now have to pay the consequences. Well you know what? I think we would have had to pay the consequences anyway. The world's just cruel like that. The escort, Lace, jumps onto the stage, her purple curls bouncing.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Lace trills "Ladies First!" She shoves her hand into the glass bowl to her left. "Jessamine Adee!" Lace cheers happily. I turn to look at the fourteen year old girl who has just been sentenced to her death. She's one of the most innocent girls in the district. And now she is going to die. The second Jessamine steps onto the stage, Lace shoves her hand into the boys bowl. Lace smoothes the glossy piece of paper and smiles as if this was the best person who could have possibly been picked. "Gabriel Witherspoon!" She yells. Terror rips through me. I mean, I suspected this would happen eventually, my life's just like that, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared of dying. I force myself to put one foot in front of the other, and choke down a scream. No, I'm not going to say a word. Lace shakes my hand, but I barely noticed her indigo hand in my tan one. It seems I'm finally going to die.


	11. D5: Kaleb Montario

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy with high school, and haven't been able to do anything, let alone write. But I'm posting now, so thats good. Haha well anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Thank you to Revbev353 for her character!**

Kaleb Monterio

The dirt is cold beneath me. It creeps onto my skin, clinging to my shirt, but I don't mind. I'm lying on my stomach in between two bushes. An ugly little caterpillar is trying to crawl up a browning leaf. I adjust my elbows, so my black camera is pointed in the direction of the caterpillar. I finger the zoom button and the scene fills up the digital screen. My pointer finger hovers over the camera button, waiting for the absolute right moment. Suddenly the small creature slips, its bluish black body hanging oddly from the leaf. I waist no time in snapping multiple pictures of the caterpillars struggle to regain

purchase.

I smile lightly, pushing myself up into a sitting position. I flick through the pictures, admiring my work. My finger slides against the smooth glass surface and my smile widens as I continue to look. When I'm done, I turn my camera off, and run my fingers through my dark, chocolate brown hair.

I love my camera. Its one of my most prized possessions. My Mother got it for me in second grade. The camera's completely black except for the silver lens that slides over the glass when it's turned off. The pictures show up on a small glass screen which is located in the back. It's really old fashioned, nothing someone from the capitol would buy, unless it's for an antique shop. I like it though. I don't want one of those micro mini cameras that talk to you. Or a camera that does your work for you, so it's always a good picture. There's no fun in that. I like that I have to capture the right angles, and the right amount of light. That's my favorite part of taking pictures.

"Kaleb? Where are you? The reaping starts in a half hour!" My mothers voice calls.

"Coming!" I yell back, jumping to my feet. The second I appear from the bushes, Mother gathers me in a hug.

"There you are!" She exclaims. "Taking pictures again?" Mother grins, and pats me on the back. Then I'm rushed inside to take a quick bath. I wash up quickly, scrubbing all the dirt from my arms and legs. When I enter my room I see my clothing laid neatly on my bed. I pull on the white button up shirt and a pair of dark pants. I button my shirt quickly, and then tuck it in. Mother always says it looks better tucked in. I shrug on a jacket to match my pants, and hurry out the door. The worst thing you can do is be late for the reaping.

I walk calmly to the reaping, Mother by my side. We get to the main square and I slip into the seventeen section. Mayor Jakesman steps onto the podium.

"Now, we all know how the rebellion ended, but lets go back further than the reason for these games. Let's go back to when Panem rose out of the ashes of North America, with the best people to lead us, The Capitol." He's not standing in one place; no Mayor Jakesman is always into the theatrics. He's pacing up and down the stage his arms waving around to emphasize his points as he tells us about Panems history. As you can see, he's from The Capitol. Their own little pet mayor. Our old mayor was too much into rebellion.

When his speech is finally finished, Cally, our new escort, bounds onto the stage. Her metallic hair hangs halfway down her back and the rest of her is pink and I mean PINK! Even her eyes are pink. And her too white smile it creepy coming from all that PINK!

"Happy Hunger Games!" She trills "and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now let's mix it up this year. Gentleman first!" She must think she's so smart for coming up with that one, because she's practically glowing with pride. She yanks a slip from the boys bowl and flashes one of her creepy smiles.

"Kaleb Monterio!" I freeze for a second, terror keeping me rooted in place. Then I calmly walk to the stage, as if nothing's wrong. The only thing is, while I might be fooling everyone else, I'm not fooling myself. And I know that everything is wrong. How the hell is my Mom supposed to survive without me? Knowing her she'll probably break down the second I leave. I don't have time to contemplate my death sentence though because Cally is already picking from the girls bowl.

"Serenita Gallings!" A girl steps from the fifteen section. Her light brown hair hangs in two braids, which frame her sweet, girly face. When we shake hands I stare into her deep blue eyes and can't help but feel bad for her. Suddenly, Serenita looks away. I frown at her, but she refuses to look back at me. Then the peacekeepers are pushing us into the waiting room. My Mother is already waiting there. Tears slide silently down her cheeks as I gather her into my arms.

"Here," She sniffles, pushing something into my hands. I stare at the camera in my hands, my camera. I shake my head and hand it back.

"Keep it," I insist when she attempts to shove it back in my hands. I'm about to say something more when a peacekeeper comes in and takes my Mother away. And I'm left standing there, staring at the place she had just stood.

**So? What do you think of this one?**


	12. D5: Serenita Gallings

**Hey! See two chappies in one day! I'm not comletely awful! I have alot going on in the next bunch of weeks so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next... Well see you guys then! **

**Thanks to Contagious Pickle for her character!**

Serenita Gallings POV

I look up at Ren innocently, frantically thinking of a way to get out of this one. Ren stares down at me in confusion. That's not a surprise, I am known as one of the sweetest, most innocent girls in the district. I widen my deep blue eyes, trying to get doubt in his mind before I even begin to talk.

"Serenita?" Ren questions while raising his eyebrows. I take a deep breath, still going for the whole innocent thing.

"Yes?" I ask, like I have no idea why I'm in his office. Ren frowns at me, then suddenly turns all professional. He smoothes out his head peacekeeper uniform, and then glares at me.

"Why did you set the all the horses loose? And don't say you didn't, because I know you're in charge of them." His voice is stern, and I let my eyes widen more.

"The horses were loose!" I exclaim "When did that happen? Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I just had to go to the bathroom, and then I got side tracked. I must not have closed the door properly! I must have caused you so much trouble! I feel awful. I can help you get them back in. Oh man, I feel terrible! I should have kept a closer watch on my horses, I'll take my punishment without a complaint!" I play with one of my braids, trying to act nervous, like he's actually going to punish me. Of course he probably won't. He never does. The peacekeepers just don't want to believe that I'm not as innocent as I look. Ren sighs, and lays his head on the palm of his hand.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to. You won't get any punishment, but be careful next time, okay?" Ren looks sideways at me, and I know he's relieved that I'm still just a shy little girl. "And remember, next time I wont be so nice." I nod like a good girl, but all I'm thinking is,_ yeah right, of course you will. You love having me as one of the only good kids in the district. Next time I'll give you another bogus excuse and it'll be the same thing._

"Can I go?" I ask softly. Ren nods.

"Yeah, you need to get ready for the reaping."

"Okay, thank you so much won't happen again." I exit the room and into open air.

* * *

I look in the mirror one last time. I like how I look. It's simple, but nice. A gray dress comes to my knees and ties up at the neck. My light brown hair is in two braids, and the blonde highlights really stand out because of my day spent in the sun. I walk to the reaping alone, thinking about my latest mischief. It's funny really, everyone thinks I'm Miss Goody Two Shoes, but really I'm one of the biggest trouble makers in District 5.

I get to the square and slip into the fifteen section. The Mayor Jakesman gets up and begins to put on the play he performs every year. All about how awful District 13 was to our beloved Capitol. Then the escort comes onto the stage, her metallic hair rippling down the back of her bright pink shirt. I can't tell where her shirt ends and skin starts because her skin is the same vibrant pink. She flashes us her pearly whites, while practically bouncing with excitement. This is her first year, so I don't know her name. I think it's Cally or something like that.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She trills "and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I feel like laughing at her enthusiasm. "Now, let's mix it up this year. Gentlemen first." I roll my eyes at her "original" idea. She skips to the boy's bowl and sticks her hand in. She pulls out a small, perfectly manicured slip of paper, and opens it up. Clearing her throat she yells,

"Kaleb Monterio!" A boy emerges out of the fourteen section. He walks up to the stage as if he was called to hand in a report, not as if he was just sentenced to death. The sun catches his chocolate brown hair, and I can see a red tinge to it. He takes his spot on stage, and the escort has moved on to the girls bowl.

"Serenita Gallings!" She calls. My eyes widen a bit, but otherwise I keep a straight face. I step from the fifteen section, and everyone moves out of my way. I see people's eyes widen that the sweetest girl in District 5 is going into her death. That's when I remember my façade. I let fake fear leak through my features, like I'm trying to hide it. The truth is I'm just annoyed. But I guess since I'm already in it, I might as well kick some butt.

I make it to the stage and stand beside Kaleb. We shake hands, and I look into his apple green eyes and immediately regret it. His eyes make me feel like he's burning into my soul, scrutinizing my every move. For the rest of the time I will AVIOD HIS EYES! As the handshake ends and the peacekeepers take me away, the only thought in my mind is: _Well this sucks, oh whatever, may as well have some fun with it._


	13. D6: Amelie Tintings

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. It's gonna be like this for a while because I have like no time to right. High School doesn't care about the fact that my faithful readers want an update :( Today I have time though, so I'm determined to update. YAY :) So enjoy!.**

**Thank you to -ChloeWayland- for letting us use her character! **

**I actually think I did a pretty good job on this one. Btw I still need a beta, anyone?**

Amelie Tinting's POV

I stand quietly in the crowd. My Corn silk straight black hair hangs down the back of my olive green tunic in a ponytail. I close my eyes as everyone quiets, and Mayor Jasem begins his yearly speech. My hand tightens in a fist around my golden locket as I feel a stab of pain in my gut. I squeeze the locket harder in attempt to chase away the pain. I feel the cold metal digging into my skin, but my grip doesn't slacken. I can feel the stares of the people around me. I can practically see the horror that must be etched into my parents faces as they watch my face contort in pain. **Get a hold of yourself!** I command myself. But it doesn't work. I can feel my emotions begin to leak through my steel barrier. **NO!** This can't happen. I won't let it happen. **You don't have any emotions Amelie!** **There's no such thing! **Gradually, the pain ebbs away, and my hand falls limp from my locket. I open my eyes slowly. Mayer Jasem has finished, and Fare stands on stage. Her hand's already pulling out a slip from the girls reaping bowl.

I look down at my hands, not wanting to watch her face light up, as it does every year. That's when I notice the blood, and the pain. I have a gash across my right palm. The red blood practically leaps out against the snow white of my skin, the contrast is so great. I stare at my palm in wonder, entranced by the mark my locket made.

"Amelie Tintings!" Fare's voice booms. I look up at the sound of my name, and the spell is broken. My feet shuffle towards the stage, fear not yet registering in my brain. The crowd is silent as I step up. When I finally make it to the stage, Fare laughs nervously, trying to break the silence. When that doesn't work she pulls out a slip from the boys bowl. "Hadrian Cross!" I glance numbly at the boy who's walking through the crowd. I can't register what he looks like though. The fear has finally started to leak in, and all my energy is going to keeping my emotions in check.

Fare shakes Hadrian's hand, and then reaches for mine. I put my hand out, and she lets out a gasp. I follow her gaze to my hand.** Oh right, I'm bleeding. **The blood trickles from my palm. I tilt my hand, watching at it drip on the stage. Fare pulls her hand back, and peacekeepers take us to the waiting room.

They bring in a medic. He takes my hand in his and rotates it, examining the cut. After a minute the medic pulls out a bunch of materials. He takes out a wipe first and begins to clean my cut. Just the cut, the rest of my hand is left with blood on it for now. Then he squeezes on some cream and puts a bandage on it. Only then does he begin to clean my hand. As the medic wipes away the blood from my hand, all I can think is that in a few days time, I'll have cuts way worse than this one, and I won't have a warm towel to clean away the blood.


	14. D6: Hadrian Cross

**Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in a really long time, and I know my updates have been slow and I'm supper sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that. I just have so much going on right now :(**

**I wanted to give a bog thank you to my new beta: Penelope Wendy Bing for helping me with this chapter, and to Tastethecrayon for submitting this wonderful character! I hope you all enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think!**

Hadrian Cross POV

I roll out of bed, letting my sheets fall to the floor. I shuffle downstairs, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Mother is sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up her breakfast. The second she I step into the room she stands, as if she's so repulsed by me she can't sit another minute. I know she blames me for Father leaving. Actually, she blames me for everything. She marches swiftly from the room leaving her dirty dishes on the table.

"Clean up this mess," Mother grumbles, pushing past me.

I wait a moment before silently stepping into the kitchen, scooping up her dishes, and straightening the chairs. I wash the dishes slowly, trying not to think about my Father. The cold water washes away dirt and grime, leaving the scars around my hands to be seen by the rest of the world. My breath hitches, and I can't look away from my hand. Screaming, pleading, crying, it all echoes in my ears. The pain I felt leaks into my brain, tensing my whole body. I squeeze my eyes closed, trying to ward off the memories. I scrub the plate I'm washing so hard that it snaps in two. I stare blankly down at the broken fragments, my insides hollow. The plate drops from my hands, and I grip the counter trying to steady myself. I see my knuckles go white, and my head spins.

I need to get out of here. I need to leave, maybe go to the library, and read. But first I need to clean this up. If I don't I'll have hell to pay when I get home. And today I don't feel like dealing with Mother's crap, because today is reaping day. And if I'm still here at the end of it, I'll see Mother's disappointment like I do every year. So I clean up the broken dish, and wash the rest of them. Then I'm out the door.

I'm at the bottom of the steps when I realize I'm only in sweatpants and my chest is bare. I want to go inside to get a shirt on, but Mother's upstairs, and her room is before mine. So I doubt I'll get to go read at all if I go back inside. So I run to the library. Ignoring the whispers of admiring girls, and the adults who say I have issues.

I race through the wooden doors, not bothering to stop by the front desk. I dart to the "Old World" section, pulling a random book from the shelf. The familiar pages feel warm underneath my fingers. I feeling of belonging captures me, as I settle down to read. I stay there until about an hour before the reaping starts, then I have to head home to change.

I creep past my Mother's room as quietly as possible, but she still hears me.

"Hey Kid!" She calls not bothering to use my real name. She never does.

"What?" I hiss, seething in her doorway. I don't want this crap, why won't she just leave me the hell alone?

"I hope you get picked this year." She says simply, then turns back to whatever she was doing. It shouldn't make an impact on me. She says it every year. But for some reason this time I boiled over.

"Bitch!" I accuse, glaring at her. My Mother's mouth pops open, and I spin on my heal and march to my room.

-page break-

I pull at my tie. Why is it mandatory to dress up anyway? This thing is so stupid. I stand beside the other seventeens, but it is like I'm in a bubble. The people closest to me a pushing at the other kids, trying to get as far away as possible. I barely notice though.

Mayor Jasem finishes his dumb speech, and Fare bounds onto the stage. Her hand plunges into the girls bowl and she extracts a perfectly manicured slip of paper.

"Amelie Tintings!" She yells. A girl comes out from the sixteen section. She looks as if she's in a daze. Her feet floating forward, her eyes distant. Then Fare is yelling another name. My eyes flash from the dazed girl to Fare, and I scowl. Life is just so unfair sometimes, because the name Fare is calling is mine.

"Hadrian Cross!" I step forward and the crowd parts in obvious fear. I step on stage and shake Fare's hand. Well, at least I wont have to deal with my crappy family anymore.


	15. D6:Martina Rosestone

**Hey guys, so I' posting again, because I feel like you guys deserve it. We're up to 77 reviews, lets try to get to 90! (I can dream can't I?) So I hope you like this chapter. Once again thanx to my awesome Beta Penelope Wendy Bing! WHOOHOO! And also thanx to Narcissa-Weasly for giving in this character! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. R&R! **

Martina Rosestone POV

I fall backwards, letting my knees catch the branch, supporting my whole body. Blood rushes to my head, making me dizzy for a second. My long white blond hair looks like two ropes against the tree bark. I remember one time when Molly thought it was one and tried to climb up a tree with it. I can still feel the throbbing at the base of my head when think about it.

I watch silently as Cindy and Jason run around the base of the tree, playing a mindless game of tag. I haven't seen them this happy in a while, not since Mom and Dad died. Jason pulls Cindy by her brown hair, and she falls on top of him, laughing till her face turns red. She scrambles to her feet, pushing Jason back so she has more time to get away. I smile slightly at their innocence. Even the sight of my happy siblings can't cheer me up today.

I swing myself back into a sitting position, and glance at the large tower clock in the middle of town. Only an hour until the reaping starts. I jump down, landing gracefully next to Sasha who's been quietly leaning against the tree, drawing. She looks up at me, her brown eyes wide under her glasses.

"Martina? Is it time?" She asks, her eyes starting to water. I shake my head at the eleven year old.

"We have an hour, but we gotta go get Luke, Molly, and Cameron from the Sappers' house." I explain, then start on my way towards the Sappers'. The three troop behind me, Sasha clutching her sketch pad to her chest, and the twins still pulling at each other's hair. When we're about halfway there Jason pokes Cindy in a pressure point, and she squeals so loud that a peacekeeper whirls around to stare at us. Of course Cindy, being Cindy, is completely oblivious to this, but Sasha isn't. Before I can stop her Sasha slaps Cindy across the face, her eyes blazing.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?" She roars at the pair. I swiftly grab Sasha by the collar, glaring at her.

"Sash? Why don't you go home and meet us at the reaping?" I command. Sasha glares right back, but listens all the same. With a curt nod, she turns on her heel and marches to our small apartment, not looking back once. I smooth out my green dress and look reproachfully at the twins. "And you two, no more stupid games." The smiles of the twins are wiped from their faces, and they go back to their usual silence. Every once in a while their eyes will connect, and they'll have a whole conversation without any words. Great, just what I need, the twins to go back to being mute.

We arrive at the Sappers' and Molly rushes outside, her skinny arms wrapping around my legs. Luke and Cameron emerge next, small smiles lighting up their face when they see me. I smile in return, and we all walk to the main square together.

The square is already crowded when we get there. Sasha is standing at the edge of all the worrying families, dressed in a pretty blue dress. Molly, and Luke race up to her, hugging her round the waist.

"Take care of them." I mutter softly to her. She knows what I mean. If I happen to be chosen, she's in charge. Sasha hugs me tight, and I have to pry her hands from my waist. "Don't be a baby." I say harshly, but only because I don't want her to scare the younger kids. Then I'm gone, disappearing into the sea of thirteen-year-olds awaiting the verdict that will mean the death of their friends and family.

The escort appears on stage, her golden teeth glittering in the sun. She doesn't wait before sticking her hand into the reaping bowl. My eyes search the crowd for my family; I need to see them one more time before I hear the name of the next victim. I see the escort's orange lips moving as she announces the name of the girl tribute when I spot Molly running after Luke out of the corner of my eye. I turn towards them, hoping that Sasha's behind them, watching like she promised. But when I finally find her she's not watching any of the kids. Her mouth is wide open in shock, eyes sweeping across the crowd, looking for someone. Then her eyes meet mine and tears spill onto her face, dripping down her nose. I frown, then the name finally registers in my brain.

"Martina Rosestone!" Then my world goes black.


End file.
